


Dancing Fireflies

by angeltrumpets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ass-Soulmates AU, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Soulmates, this idea started as a joke and then it became something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/pseuds/angeltrumpets
Summary: YOI banquet scene where everything is the same except it's an AU where your butt lights up when you meet your soulmate.





	Dancing Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me saying the phrase "good ass soulmates au" and my friend responding with "ASS SOULMATES" and thus this meme-ass-crack fic was born.  
> 
> 
> This is dedicated to that friend.

Could one’s ass still be connected to their soulmate’s even after one fall on the ice too many?

It wasn’t the main thing Yuuri was thinking about after the Grand Prix Final. Crushing defeat, embarrassment and disappointment, not to mention grief about his dog, did take up more of Yuuri’s thoughts after all. But, he’d be lying if he said the question didn’t briefly cross his mind at least once.

What if enough falls bruised his tailbone so much so that even if he did meet his soulmate, the light of his ass would fail to glow? Yuuri had heard the stories of soulmates meeting before, his mother having explained how she met his father in vivid detail. Their eyes had met across the room, and their asses had begun to glow with the tell-tale sign of having met the person they were meant to be with, their soulmate. They had proceeded to get to know each other through the night, with smiles beaming as brightly as their buttocks.

How might one go about checking whether the light of their arse would still be fully functional or not?

However, that was the least of Yuuri’s worries in comparison to his humiliation over the Final, not to mention how foolish he felt thinking he could compete on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

“A commemorative photo?” Victor had asked him so casually, as if he were speaking to someone who wasn’t borderline about to burst into tears.

Yuuri couldn’t bear to face Victor, not after such a devastating loss. Seeing Victor being so relaxed with his photo offer just added salt to the wound. Yuuri turned away without responding or looking back.

Yuuri was so caught up in his own disappointment that he had missed the beginning feeling of a faint glow from his ass.

\--

Victor had been to many of these banquets, but none of them ever made it close to how eventful this particular one was.

It had started normal enough. He had politely conversed with those who would congratulate him on another win, impolitely ignored whatever Yakov said to him, and spent the moments in-between sipping champagne.

It was later on in the evening when he first took notice of an out-of-the-ordinary occurrence. He had realised that Yuri was no longer standing beside him and complaining about how bored he was, and had in fact moved to the centre of the room to look at a commotion that was happening. Victor went over in curiosity, his eyes widening when he saw what was going on.

Yuuri Katsuki, the skater Victor had previously asked for a photo, who Victor had spotted earlier in the evening looking absolutely dejected, as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here, was brandishing a bottle of champagne and drunkenly dancing. Drunkenly was probably an understatement, Victor thought, since the man’s flushed face, goofy smile, and not to mention the blatant disregard for any semblance of social etiquette in a formal setting, clued him in that this guy was absolutely hammered beyond belief.

Victor chuckled to himself and pulled out his phone to snap some pictures of the entertainment that brought a change of pace from the usual banquets. Yuuri Katsuki, noticing that a camera was directed at him, approached the phone in Victor’s hand and stuck his face close to the lens while proudly holding the bottle up. He didn’t even seem to register that his photographer was Victor Nikiforov himself, turning away once some photos had been taken to direct his attention to the younger Russian skater that was standing nearby. Victor continued to watch this man’s shenanigans with amusement, barely noticing the fuzzy feeling coming from his ass that had started when Yuuri had come close.

With a slurred declaration, Yuuri challenged Yuri to an impromptu dance-off. He had barely given the boy any time to answer before he took off his suit jacket and took to the floor, breakdancing like a natural. Yuri’s competitive nature took over his senses as he loosened his tie and rushed to the floor as well, determined not to be shown-up by Yuuri in this challenge.  

Victor moved in closer to get better shots of the action. He had expected Yuri to have more of a chance in winning a dance-off, but it seemed that he was getting slaughtered, especially against Yuuri’s enthusiasm. No way was Victor going to miss out on this opportunity to record something he could use against Yuri later. It was evident that he was not the only one who thought so, as he spotted Sara Crispino also recording the showdown, while Mila laughed hysterically at the scene.

Throughout Victor’s filming of this dance-off, he moved in closer towards Yuuri. Sure, taking embarrassing footage of Yuri was fun, but if Victor wanted to accurately record the events of the banquet as they occurred, then that included getting key shots of Yuuri’s shirt riding up as he was doing handstands. He made sure he captured the best angles of Yuuri’s abs, ignoring the continuing strange buzzing feeling of his ass because he refused to let anything distract him from the sight he was seeing right now.

If Victor thought he had seen the peak of the evening’s excitement, he was proven to be dead wrong when the one and only Christophe Giacometti came into the mix. While Yuuri was celebrating his triumph over Yuri, Chris had the genius idea of getting Yuuri off the floor and around a pole.

Where one could acquire a portable pole, Victor did not have the answer, but the next thing he knew, the dancefloor had transformed into a lewd display of flexibility and muscle.

Stripped down to nothing but his completely unbuttoned shirt and his underwear, Yuuri was a sight to behold by all those who laid eyes on him. With each position change on the pole, the muscles of his arms and shoulders became more prominent as he lifted himself up. His powerful thighs blessed all who witnessed them, gripped around the sturdy pole in between his legs. But glorious muscle was not all Yuuri’s figure had to offer, as his body showed the subtle signs of softness that was likely to occur in the off-season.

Best of all however, was a perfect gluteus maximus one could make a religion out of. Yuuri’s underwear was extremely fitting, allowing a clear view of the curve of his toned cheeks. It was an arse that could make anyone jealous of everything Yuuri had ever sat on, and wish that they would be chosen as his next seat.

Chris had joined Yuuri in his display, performing with Yuuri as if he had always been prepared for spontaneous pair pole dancing at banquets. Yuuri seemed to accept having to share his pole with another, matching Chris’s poses with his own. The two of them contorted into progressively wilder positions, Yuuri discarding his shirt somewhere along the way, until the two of them were on the pole together practically half-naked while champagne spurted from the bottles they clutched.

Victor had never wanted to be Chris more in his life than he did in that moment.

But alas, unlike Chris, Victor had minimal polished pole dancing techniques to utilise on such an occasion as this. He would have to remain content in his position of non-participation and watching Yuuri handle the pole himself.

At least, until Yuuri himself locked eyes with Victor and stopped.

Yuuri promptly dismounted the pole in a swift movement. Once his feet were more-or-less firmly on the ground, he picked up his shirt off the floor and put it back on, not even bothering to figure out how buttons worked. He walked over in Victor’s direction, pulling his tie up from around his neck to around his head.

Yuuri had almost reached Victor when he stumbled over his own feet and crashed into Victor, wrapping his arms around Victor’s torso to stop himself from falling to the floor.

Victor stared at the man wrapped around his waist, the feeling of Yuuri’s warm body pressed up against his turning him on both metaphorically and literally. Victor felt the warmth travel to his ass, where the fuzziness was stronger than ever. From Victor’s own derriere, the beginnings of a faint light started to glow, a light that matched the one that was currently appearing on Yuuri’s own tush in return.

The beginnings of a fated soulmate butt-illumination.

Victor had barely any time to process the meaning of this before Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s chest and rocked his hips against him.

“Victor, my family owns a hot spring in Hasetsu so when the season’s over you should come visit” Yuuri slurred, his gyrating against Victor rhythmically continuing.

Victor could do nothing but watch him, his arms pinned to his sides from Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him. The light glow coming from his posterior grew in intensity bit-by-bit, much like Victor’s own increasing arousal, with each time Yuuri grinded against him.

Yuuri looked up earnestly at Victor, face flushed red from alcohol and eyes sparkling with both his own eagerness and the light from their asses reflected in them.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea! If I win the dance-off, come to Hasetsu and be my coach!”

Victor was left stunned, unable to bring himself to form any coherent words in response.

“Be my coach!” Yuuri declared, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck. “Victooorr~”

Yuuri’s heat filled gaze and his spontaneous flopping onto Victor flipped multiple switches within Victor in that moment. One was the switch of his heart, pounding at the sight of this dishevelled man and devoting itself to him then and there. The other switch was the light switch of his ass, flicking the setting from a faint beam to maximum luminescence. Not even the shine of Victor’s five gold medals combined could top its brilliance.

The material of Yuuri’s underwear was useless against the power of a soulmate glow. It matched the intensity of Victor’s perfectly. However, Yuuri barely even seemed to be registering what was happening. He pulled himself back from Victor and extended a hand for Victor to take.

Victor grinned and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled along by his soulmate to the centre of the room, sneaking glances at Yuuri’s perfectly shaped and glowing arse in front of him. Upon reaching the designated spot on the floor, Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand and began to dance. Yuuri clearly had a dance in mind, one that Victor was not familiar with, so he chose to copy his movements.  

Despite Yuuri’s demand of reward should he win the dance-off, he was significantly less competitive than he had been against Yuri. His face displayed much less concentration than before, his expression now more light-hearted and free. He grinned when he noticed that Victor was following his dance moves, and moved in closer to him.

Yuuri proceeded to take hold of Victor’s waist, much to Victor’s delight, leading him into their next dance. Yuuri and Victor moved in step with each other, matching each other’s rhythms, circling around the dancefloor together with illuminated tails as if they were two fireflies performing a mating ritual on a midsummer’s evening.

Unlike the previous dance-off round, this round with Victor was not a matter of every man dancing for himself, but instead the two of them dancing as one. There was no winner in this dance between soulmates with butts of equal brightness. There was only mutual victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I ignored so many responsibilities for this. 
> 
> I used 8 different words to refer to butts but "ass" wins with a score of 9. 
> 
> My tumblr is [hideyoshineki](http://hideyoshineki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
